


Looking for fic

by Nirocks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Plz comment
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Supernatural RPF





	Looking for fic

Looking for a story where jared is in mob and Jensen is a actor .and Jared have children

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment


End file.
